Scary Monsters
by Startix-Master of the NoLess
Summary: It was Weiss's fault. When you marathon scary movies there are bound to be repercussions, especially if your viewing partner is a spacey, 'fraidy fifteen-year old. (Slight dash of M towards the end.)


**Disclaimer:** RWBY belongs to the amazing Monty Oum and Roosterteeth, not me.

* * *

Weiss Schnee was angry.

This was nothing new, as Weiss's default emotion was angry, pissed, irritated, annoyed, aggravated, or some other such connotation of 'two doors away from bitch.' However, this time it was justified. For you see, the cause of her ire was the needy redhead clinging to her like a rhinoceros beetle to a tree. Except whimpering the whole time.

Weiss made a solemn vow in that moment: never again would she watch scary movies with Ruby Rose. The heiress was tough, and knew it, of mind and body, so when Ruby suggested kicking Blake and Yang out, staying up late, and watching scary movies on her Scroll, she (graciously) accepted, thinking it would be a good opportunity to use the scare opportunities to discreetly cuddle her precious flower.

What she did not count on was Ruby being a bigger 'fraidy cat that Blake was actually _half_ cat. Every five seconds it seemed she would shriek and latch onto Weiss, which was nice, at first, except when the younger girl slowly began channeling some kind of iron grip around her neck, choking her more than a few times.

Finally, after the movie marathon from hell, Weiss was able to get some sleep. For a few minutes.

Then Ruby decided to ruin the peaceful reprieve with shrieking, ear-piercing night terrors that sorely tested the heiress's patience. Weiss was an understanding person, but her empathy only went so far.

"AAAAAAAAAH!" Ruby screeched, jolting upright, wrapping her arms around Weiss.

"Ruby…" Weiss said through gritted teeth, trying her best not to reach for her rapier. "Please. I beg of you, as a lover of sleep, as a lover of peace, and as your actual lover, to please, please, PLEASE, stop screaming every nine seconds."

"I can't help it!" sniffled Ruby, burying her head in the crook of Weiss's arm, making the heiress's cheeks dust pink. "It was so scary! It was a vampire this time! He-he-he had knives and a-a steamroller and a really androgynous outfit!"

No more horror movies for Ruby ever. "Ruby. I am going to try and salvage what is left of the night before I completely lose it and regret ever knowing your existence. Name something. Anything that you think will put an end to this night of headaches and I will make it happen."

Ruby thought for a moment, and Weiss took the opportunity to appreciate the few seconds of silence.

"How about…a lullaby?"

That was most certainly not the answer she was expecting. "A…a lullaby?"

"Yeah, a lullaby." smiled Ruby. That puppy-dog smile that never failed to make Weiss putty in the scythe-wielder's hands.

It was no secret that Weiss had a great singing voice, but this was the first time Ruby had ever requested music from her. She would've thought it flattering if she weren't staving off a splitting headache. "If I sing you a lullaby, do you promise to go to sleep like a normal human being?"

Ruby smiled and made an 'X' shape across her chest. "Cross my heart and hope to die!"

"Promises, promises…" Weiss muttered under her breath. "One lullaby, and it's right to bed with you."

"Yaaaaay!"

Allowing a tiny smile and shaking her head, Weiss began.

"_You came into my life, not so long ago…_" began Weiss, her voice dulcet, mesmerizing, vocal velvet that soothed the fear in Ruby's soul. "_Why I was drawn to you, I'll never ever know…a passionate fighter, true as the sky's blue…but reckless, impulsive, and a dunce, too._"

"Hey!" pouted Ruby, the heiress grinning wickedly.

"_With a scythe on your back and a dream in your heart,  
Friends and family by your side, your journey began its start  
And even finding love, as sweet as it was…tart.  
I'm just so glad, that in your life, I could play a part…_"

Weiss looked down at her girlfriend, smiling at the sight. Ruby had fallen asleep, finally, a content smile on her face as she snored softly, nestled against Weiss's breast. "Night, night, you dolt." she chuckled, planting a kiss in the girl's forehead.

* * *

The next time Ruby woke up Weiss, it was much better than in comparison to the last few instances. She gently nudged the heiress's shoulder, leaning in close. "Weiss…you awake?"

"No, I'm knitting a sweater." was the fencer's sarcastic snap. "What is it, Ruby?"

"The lullaby was great and all, but…can I have something else?"

"I'll get you a glass of water."

"Well, I was thinking something else…"

"No chocolate milk." scolded the heiress. "It'll give you tummyaches this late at night."

"Not that, either."

"Then _what?_"

Ruby blushed as she pushed her fingers together. "Um…maybe...some nookie?"

Weiss almost threw off the covers as she turned to face the redhead, her alabaster cheeks tinged pink once again. "Say WHAT."

"Pleeeeeeeeease?" begged Ruby, giving her girlfriend the widest-eyed look she could muster.

Weiss sighed. She really didn't want to go through with this, which was a bold-faced lie. In a contest of sleep or sexing up Ruby…well, it wasn't even a contest, really.

"…After this, don't ask me for anything for the rest of the week. Not even my class notes, understand?"

"Yay~!"

Rolling her eyes, Weiss slid her hand up Ruby's top, undoing the clasp of the girl's bra with expert dexterity. She had disrobed Ruby more times than she could count; it was almost an art form. The younger girl shuddered with pleasure as the fencer's slender fingers groped her breasts, a soft moan escaping her lips.

_'And people call me high maintenance.'_ thought Weiss as Ruby begged for more.

While she continued to grope Ruby's upper half with one hand, Weiss lowered the other into the girl's pajama bottoms, her fingers tugging at the waistband of her panties.

"Oh, Weiss…" breathed Ruby in a low voice, her face flushed completely. "I can't believe that worked."

Weiss had just pulled down Ruby's underwear, her tongue inches from the teen's clit. Slowly, she lifted her head to look at the scythe-wielder.

"What did you just say?" But she had heard her perfectly.

Ruby 'eep'd', looking down at Weiss in terror. "Uh, uh…I said, 'I can't believe how quick your hands work!'"

Weiss adopted a smile that was so sincere, so sweet, it would've completely masked the malice behind it were she not pointing Myrtenaster at her girlfriend's throat. "Ruby Rose…I have one question, and want one _truthful_ answer. Did you, or did you not, set up this ridiculous scary movie night with the ultimate goal of sex in mind?"

It was a long while before Ruby responded; more than likely she was processing the way Weiss worded the question. "Y…Yes?"

Weiss sighed and lightly poked Ruby's cheek with the tip of her blade, shaking her head. "You utter dolt. If you want sex, you don't need to concoct some grand plan, though I am impressed at your ingenuity."

"R-Really?" squeaked Ruby, her eyes twinkling gleefully.

"Of course. And I hope that sentiment will sustain you after I flay you to within an inch of your life and throw you out of that window."

A flash of light, a flurry of rose petals later, and Ruby was gone, an enraged Weiss quickly getting up and running out the door. "YOU GET RIGHT THE HELL BACK HERE, RUBY ROSE! NO ONE USES WEISS SCHNEE AS A SEX PAWN!"

And through the halls of Beacon, all were heard was the sounds of the light-speed Ruby's maniacal laughter, and Weiss's furious threats.

**END**


End file.
